Flames and Ice
by SNHunter
Summary: Jason Rider and Janet Vans are a pair of young mages hailed as two of the most powerful mages in all the land of Darsius. They became so for one reason; to get revenge on the man who killed their parents and guild. While going through their normal lives, of taking requests that other mages can't handle, they finally stumble upon the chance for that revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Just something I'm working on. Not sure if anyone's going to like and not just because it's in script format. Well almost seeing as this site doesn't support script format *chuckle* and I know that the summary is shitty

* * *

FADE IN:

EXT. SINGED CLEARING OF FOREST - DAY

JASON RIDER (22, tall, great shape, short spiky scarlet red hair, dark green eyes, clad in a black open vest with an orangy gold trim, white slightly baggy pants and bare foot) stands engulfed in deep orange flames eying five slightly singed mages. Each of the mages seems shaken up and three of them look like they may have pissed themselves in fear.

JASON  
Where's the girl?

The mages say nothing they just stare at him with fear in their eyes.

JASON  
I said, where's the girl?

Jason throws a punch and a stream of flames leaves his fist and shoots past one of the mage's heads. The flames strike a tree behind the man and the tree explodes. Singed and burnt pieces of wood rain down behind and around the mage.

JASON  
I'll ask you one more time. Where's the girl?

Jason looks around the clearing as he asks his question. One of the mages shakily raises his arm to point eastwards. Jason narrows his eyes at the mage.

JASON  
Bullshit. I don't sense any magical presence in that direction.

Jason throws a punch and a stream of flames leaves his fist. The flames slam into the mage's face and send him flying head first through a tree.

JASON  
You guys wouldn't be dumb enough to leave the girl unguarded. Not when you know who I am.

The flames intensify around Jason. The remaining mage's eyes widen and they take steps backwards.

JASON  
WHERE'S THE GIRL, DAMN IT!?

JANET  
She's right here, Jason.

Jason looks over his shoulder to see JANET VANS (22, tall, great shape, brown hair done up in a ponytail, brown eyes, clad in a long sleeved form fitting black top, with a dark brown vest, with fur lining the collar, and black form fitting pants with dark brown leather boots) standing with WENDY STERLING (10, long black hair, obsidian eyes, in a light blue dress with a small blue cloth belt held together by a small bow) clinging to her waist.

Jason grins as he turns to look back at the mages still littering the clearing. The flames lose their intensity and then dissipate all together.

JASON  
Well, looks like we're done here.

Jason raises his right hand and flips the mages off.

JASON  
Seeya around, dipshits.

He then shoves his hands in his pockets and walks over to Janet.

JASON  
Let's get the fuck out of here.

EXT. ROAD LEADING INTO WENDY'S HOMETOWN - DAY

Jason skips and twirls down the road with Wendy in his arms. They're both laughing gleefully. Janet walks several feet behind them with a small smile on her lips.

WENDY  
Jason you're the greatest.

Jason's skips and twirls stop. He walks normally down the road as he smiles at Wendy.

JASON  
Thanks. I think you're the greatest too, sweetie.

Wendy giggles. Jason begins to skip and twirl down the road once more. Janet crosses her arms across her stomach.

JANET  
Jason can you stop acting like an idiot?

Jason doesn't stop what he's doing. Though, he stops laughing long enough to respond.

JASON  
Why, Jan? It's fun.

Jason tickles Wendy's stomach.

JASON  
Isn't that right, sweetie.

Wendy nods her head and giggles while trying to stop Jason from tickling her.

Janet sighs and drops her arms to her sides. She smiles fondly as she watches Jason skip into the town proper. She jogs to catch up.

JANET  
Hey, wait up you two.

EXT. WENDY'S HOMETOWN - DAY

Janet catches up with Jason and Wendy who walk hand in hand through the streets of Wendy's hometown.

JASON  
Okay, sweetie. Where's your house?

Wendy points off down the road to a line a houses.

WENDY  
That's my street. I think.

JASON  
Then lets go there and ask someone. How's that sound, sweetie?

Wendy nods her head eagerly before she looks up at Janet. Janet looks down at her. Wendy holds her hand out to her. Janet smiles and takes her hand. The three of them walk down the street towards the houses.

WENDY  
Does this mean we won't be able to play anymore, Jason?

Jason looks down at her with a grin on his face.

JASON  
Nah. I'm going to be hanging around for a little more.

JANET  
Be honest with her, Jason.

Jason sighs and looks off ahead.

JASON  
We're going to be hanging around to grab another request from a guild.

Wendy pouts upon hearing this. Jason looks down at her with a neutral expression on his face.

JASON  
Tell you what, sweetie. When we swing by here again, and we will, we'll play together. Sound good?

Jason grins down at her. Wendy looks up at him with a bright smile on her face.

WENDY  
Okay, Jason.

EXT. ROAD - DAY

Jason and Janet walk side by side along the road. Jason has his hands shoved inside his pockets and a huge grin on his face.

JASON  
Man I love kids. They're so much fun. I wish I had a kid.

Janet halts, her face slightly flushed. Jason halts and looks over his shoulder at her.

JASON  
What's wrong, Jan?

Janet shakes her head.

JANET  
Nothings wrong, Jason.

JASON  
Well, if you say so.

Jason looks ahead and continues to walk along the road. Janet follows slowly behind him.

INT. BLOODWATER GUILD - DAY

Jason stands in front of the Bloodwater guild request board. He taps his chin as his eyes flick back and forth over the requests. The Bloodwater members watch him from locations around the guild: by the tables, the bar or just leaning against the walls.

A mage and a few of his buddies approach Jason. Jason doesn't seem aware of them.

MAGE  
You're not a member of Bloodwater. What the hell are you doing at the request board?

Jason ignores the mage as his eyes continue to flick across the requests on the board.

MAGE  
Hey. I'm talking to you, asshole.

Jason doesn't look away from the board, but raises his right hand up and flips the mage off.

JASON  
Can't you see I'm busy, dipshit?

MAGE  
The hell...? Oh, you are so dead.

The mage turns his head to look over his shoulder at his buddies.

MAGE  
Let's get him, boys.

The mage's buddies all grin and take a step forward.

INT. BLOODWATER GUILD - MASTER'S OFFICE - DAY

Janet sits across from the Master of the Bloodwater Guild. The Master a man by the name of DARREN BLOODWATER (50, seemingly good shape, graying short black hair, obsidian eyes, one glossy due to a scar across it, clad in a black jacket, with a white shirt beneath it, black pants and black boots with metal clasps on the front) stands by the window. He gazes out of it seemingly lost in thought. Janet's voice makes him snap his head back to the interior of the office.

JANET  
Thank-you for allowing my partner and I to take this request, Master Bloodwater.

Janet inclines her head as she says this. Darren waves his hand at her as he pulls his chair back and seats himself.

DARREN  
No, no. Think nothing of it, Lady Vans.  
(beat)  
And please call me Darren. I was after all a good friend of Darius.

Janet smiles wistfully at the mention of Darius. Darren gives her a small, but sad smile. Janet's face returns to normal, stoic and solemn.

JANET  
As you wish, Darren. Though, I could say the same to you.

Darren laughs. He opens his mouth, but snaps it shut when the cries of men and the sounds of things hitting the guild floor come through the door. Janet sighs and gets up from her chair. Darren does the same, but Janet halts him.

JANET  
It's probably Jason, Darren. I'll take care of this.

Darren nods his head and hesitantly seats himself back down. Darren smiles fondly as Janet leaves his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Just something I'm working on. Not sure if anyone's going to like and not just because it's in script format. Well almost seeing as this site doesn't support script format *chuckle* and I know that the summary is shitty

* * *

INT. BLOODWATER GUILD - DAY

Jason stands in front of the request board with five guys littered around his feet. Janet comes up beside him.

JANET  
We're cleared to go, Jason.

JASON  
Finally.

Jason snatches a request off the board and hands it to Janet. He then, using both hands, flips the guys, laying on the floor, off.

JASON  
Seeya, dipshits.

Janet smiles as Jason shoves his hands in his pockets and heads for the door. Mages of Bloodwater stepping out of his way as he does.

EXT. TOWN - IN FRONT OF A GUILD - NIGHT

Jason stands outside the giant closed wooden doors of a mage guild. He stares up at the guild's crest above the doors. Janet stands beside him with her arms crossed across her stomach. Jason gives Janet a side glance.

JASON  
You think the guy is here? I mean the request didn't say which guild he was in.

JANET  
It has to be this one.

JASON  
How do you figure, Jan?

Janet sighs and gives Jason an irritated look. Jason takes a step back.

JASON  
What?

JANET  
That's the one thing you can't learn.

Jason looks at her confused.

JANET  
Paying attention, Jason. You've never been good at that.

JASON  
What? I always pay attention. How else do think I'm such a great fighter.

A noise from the other side of the door cuts their conversation short. Jason tenses up. Janet places a hand on his shoulder. She whispers to him.

JANET  
Calm down. They don't seem to know we're here. Your flames will alert them, though.

Jason nods his head and then jerks it towards the left side of the guild. Janet nods and they split up. Jason heads left and Janet heads right. They lean against the stone walls of the guild. Jason peaks around the corner as he hears a creak.

One of the doors to the guild slowly creaks open. A mage sticks his head outside and looks around blinking his eyes as he does. His head disappears back inside and the door begins to creak shut. Before it's fully closed Jason punches the wall causing the mage to shove the door open and step outside. Three of his guild-mates follow him out.

Janet sighs as she peeks around the corner to see Jason leap out from his spot and drive a flaming punch into the side of the lead mage's head.

The mage drops like a rag doll and one of his guild-mates throws a punch towards the side of Jason's head. Jason ducks the blow and whirls into a flaming upper-cut to the mage's jaw. Jason's about to follow up with a stream of flames at the other two mages, but sees them frozen solid.

Jason looks past the mages at Janet. She stands with her left arm outstretched. Her arm is covered in a gauntlet made of ice that reaches almost to her elbow. A light layer of frost covers the rest of her arm, shoulder and left side of her neck.

JASON  
Damn it, Jan. Why'd ya go and ruin my fun?

Jason ducks a bolt of lighting, that flies out of the guild, and rolls towards Janet.

JANET  
Why? Because you're an idiot.

JASON  
How am I an idiot?

Jason flings a stream of flames out across the doorway. The flames hit a mage coming out of the guild and put him through the door. The crack of wood splintering causes the footsteps inside the guild to die off.

JASON  
I was being practical.  
(beat)  
See they stopped coming out.

Janet sighs as an ice gauntlet solidifies around her right arm. As Jason moves along the door ice grieves form on Janet's legs that stop half way up her thighs. Her entire body is covered in a layer of frost now from her head to the soles of her feet.

JANET  
Nothing you do is practical. You just run in without-

Jason drops to the ground as the door splinters and a metal ball flies through it. Janet holds up her right arm and sends out a barrage of ice shards through the newly formed hole in the door. Jason grins when the yelps of the mages inside reach his ears.

JASON  
This is what it's all about.

Jason springs into the doorway and unleashes a torrent of flames from his mouth. The mages inside scramble out of the way of the flames.

RANDOM MAGE  
Oh, shit. It's Jason Rider. We're so fucked.

A few of them aren't fast enough and they get engulfed in the flames. They slam into the back wall of the guild hall and slump to the floor smoking.

JASON  
Hell ya you are, dipshit.

Jason says this a second before he unleashes another torrent of flames from his mouth.

RANDOM MAGE #2  
Don't get all freaked out. He's one guy and we're a whole guild.

As Jason's flames dissipate the mages pop up and lash out with all forms of attacks. One fires of a barrage of metal shards. One fires blasts of lighting. Another three fire off ice shards. Five of them transform their bodies into various magical creatures. They fly or run towards Jason.

Jason swats the magical attacks out of the air with streaks of flames. Jason then grins and laughs as a wall of ice forms in front of him and the transformed mages slam into it head first. Jason then looks at Janet.

JASON  
Well, I think it's about time we wrap things up. What do ya think, Jan?

Janet sighs and gives a small nod of her head. Jason's grin grows wider as flames ignite all over his body. His grin turns feral and the flames intensify around him. With a feral laugh he sends a torrent of flames from his mouth, through Janet's ice wall, into the guild. The flames spread out wide and engulf the entire large room. The mage's screams can barely be heard over the roar of the flames.

EXT. ROAD - NIGHT

GARDAS Vile (44, very tall, great shape, short slightly spiky black hair, obsidian eyes, clad in a pair of brown form fitting long sleeve shirt and pants beneath an obsidian chest plate, gauntlets, that span the length of his forearms, and grieves that reach half way up his thighs) walks along a road. Other than him the road is devoid of any other life. On an incline down the road a town can be seen.

EXT. ROAD - DAY

Jason walks along a road with a singed mage slung over his right shoulder. Janet walks slightly behind him with a slightly irritated look gracing her features. The mage slips slightly and Jason shifts him on his shoulder. In doing so he catches a glimpse of Janet in his peripheral vision. Jason stops. Janet raises a brow and stops as well.

JASON  
What are you angry about now?

JANET  
Who said I was angry?

JASON  
The look on your face.

Jason shifts the mage once more and lets out a grunt when a moan reaches his ears. He drops the guy onto the road. The mage lands on his head.

JASON  
Didn't even notice he was awake.

JANET  
He isn't now.

JASON  
I know that, Jan. I also know that you're angry and I want to know why.

Janet narrows her eyes at Jason before crossing her arms across her stomach and looking away. Jason crosses his arms over his chest and glares at her. Janet fidgets under his glare. Jason intensifies it.

JANET  
Will you quick doing that? I hate it when you glare at me. More than when you light fires under my ass.

Jason just continues to glare at Janet. Janet takes a small step back when smoke begins floating off his body.

JANET  
Jason, please...

JASON  
Tell me, Janet.

JANET  
You know. It's the same old thing.

Jason lowers his arms and the smoke stops floating off his body. He looks down at the mage on the ground and slides his foot underneath him. Without a sound he kicks the man up, snatches him out of the air by his legs and slings him back onto his shoulder.

JASON  
Well, if it's same old, same old then we can get moving.

Jason turns and continues on down the road. Janet sighs and follows along behind him.


End file.
